<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portrait of a Bad 'Un by GrrraceUnderfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003212">Portrait of a Bad 'Un</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire'>GrrraceUnderfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, Prisoner of War, Self Confidence Issues, Stalag 13, Stuttering, Stuttering Peter Newkirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrraceUnderfire/pseuds/GrrraceUnderfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tough on the outside, but inside Newkirk is all self-doubt. My first poem for fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portrait of a Bad 'Un</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From scruffy boy to wily man,</p><p>From slight of frame to sleight of hand,</p><p>He's grown up doing the best he can.</p><p>He's sure his mates can't understand.</p><p> </p><p>Can't understand the struggle inside,</p><p>Words trip him up, deflate his pride.</p><p>He wishes that his words would glide</p><p>Past stammer that he can't abide.</p><p>Past fears he is intent to hide.</p><p> </p><p>He's learned to hide, connive, deceive</p><p>To sneak, to cheat, and how to thieve</p><p>His heart is kind, but who'd believe</p><p>A ruddy con man could perceive</p><p>What's right and wrong? They're not naïve.</p><p> </p><p>He was naive once. Then he sussed</p><p>He'd best be tough; the world's not just.</p><p>Finding food? That was a must.</p><p>He stole, and yes, he felt disgust</p><p>For being someone none could trust.</p><p> </p><p>Trust him to cheat at cards and make</p><p>His mates all think that he's a snake</p><p>When deep inside his heart could break.</p><p>He wants their friendship but the ache</p><p>Of losing's more than he can take.</p><p> </p><p>Losing at cards? He doesn't care.</p><p>He knows he could win fair and square.</p><p>He cheats because he's well aware</p><p>That some lads haven't got a prayer</p><p>Of winning unless he is there.</p><p> </p><p>But winning friends? He can't be sure</p><p>They'll stick by him and will endure</p><p>His temper, rudeness and much more.</p><p>They're nice; he's not. Their hearts are pure.</p><p>He's a bad 'un and there's no cure.</p><p>He wants their nod; he's insecure.</p><p> </p><p>He snipes and snarls and disagrees.</p><p>He stammers out apologies.</p><p>He sulks and skulks away, quite cross.</p><p>He wanders back home, looking lost.</p><p>He hangs his head. A cup of tea</p><p>Materializes. "What, for me?"</p><p>A smile, a nod, pat on the back.</p><p>His friends don't care what he might lack.</p><p>They know he does the best he can.</p><p>His mates are true. They understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>